Infernal Affairs
by The Undercover
Summary: When Syaoran was 5, his father arrested the top crimeboss of Hong Kong. They soon moved to Japan to start a new life. However, trouble with the Triads don't end so easily. Revised & Chap 3
1. The Beginning of Times

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Infernal Affairs. For those who do not know, "Infernal Affairs" is the current hit movie in Hong Kong starring Andy Lau and Tony Leung. Highly Recommended.

**Infernal Affairs  
******

**The Beginning of Times**

****

1988, Hong Kong  
  
Two men stood at Kowloon Bay, looking out into the sea. Both of them seemed to be pretty young, in their late 20s. One of them wore a business suit while the other wore a leather jacket and dark blue jeans.  
  
The man in leather folded his arm on the railing, still watching the waves. "There's going to be a big trade tonight. I'm not sure about the location at this moment, but I'll fill you in when I do." he said.  
  
The businessman nodded. "I'm counting on you Chiu-Wai, tonight is the night we finally put Yue behind bars. After that, I guess the rest is up to you."  
  
Chiu-Wai smiled. "After that, I'm going to retire. I'm tired of being an undercover cop."  
  
"Ten years being an undercover, you definitely earned my respect. If it was me, I would've quit five years ago." the businessman said with a smile.  
  
"If I was the same as I was ten years ago, I would continue being an undercover. But now, I have a family. I have a wife and a son, and I want to be there for them." Chiu-Wai sighed. "I don't want my son to grow up not knowing what to do in life because his father wasn't there for him. You have a daughter, you understand what I'm talking about right Fujitaka?" he asked.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and said, "yeah, I understand perfectly." He thought about how his family was waiting for him back in Japan. How his cute little daughter will run into his arms once he stepped into the house.  
  
Chiu-Wai looked at his watch. "Well, I better get to the meeting place before the car leaves without me." Fujitaka nods and starts to leave. "Wait, before you go."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I just want to say...thanks. For looking after me for the past 10 years and being a good friend." Chiu-Wai placed his hand out in front of Fujitaka, who smiled and shook it.  
  
"Don't mention it. Best partners now, best partners forever."  
  
Chiu-Wai nodded. "That's right. Now, let's finish this so we can go home."  
  
Chiu-Wai and Fujitaka separated and went their own ways, Chiu-Wai to the meeting spot and Fujitaka back to the police station. The car was already waiting when Chiu-Wai arrived. He got in and the driver drove off to the next location, where Yue waited.  
  
"I heard this deal is gonna cost the boss several grand. I hope it works out." the driver said. Chiu-Wai simply nodded and continued to look out the window, while tapping on his pants pocket.  
  
In his pocket was actually his cell phone, which was currently on the line with Fujitaka's headset. And oblivious to all the other men in the car, Chiu-Wai's tapping was actually Morse Code, telling Fujitaka which direction they were going and all the turns they were making to get to the meeting spot.  
  
Fujitaka was hard at work decoding everything Chiu-Wai was tapping and plotting the points on a map. He already dispatched a team of officers to follow the points.  
  
Chiu-Wai's car finally arrived at a parking lot. They drove up to the third level and stopped. With little time left, he tapped in one last message, 'Parking Lot'. Yue was currently finishing up the deal. Chiu-Wai stepped out of his car and approached him.  
  
"Well, the deal is done. All we gotta do now is take these and sell it on the black market. It'll bring me a lot more than what I paid for." said Yue with a big smile on his face. "Alright, let's leave."  
  
Fujitaka ordered the officers to surround every exit in the parking lot at that moment, making it impossible for Yue to leave.  
  
Yue and Chiu-Wai went back into their separate cars and began to leave. Yue's car lead while the others followed. When Chiu-Wai's car reached the second level, he groaned and said "Ah damn, I forgot Yue told me to stay behind. Let me out of the car." The car stopped and Chiu-Wai stepped out. He watched as it drove down to the first level with the rest of the cars.  
  
Yue was still smiling in his car after a successful trade until a group of cops came into view. "What the hell is this?!" he yelled. "Freeze! Police!" The cars tried to turn around but found it impossible to get away with every exit full of officers. The cars eventually stopped. Yue and his men came out with their hands up. One officer came up to Yue and handcuffed him. "Yue Clow, you are under arrest for murder and drug possession."  
  
Yue was sentenced to death after his trial for all of his past crimes.  
  
Fujitaka walked across the street to get to the coffee shop. A week has already passed since the last time he spoke to Chiu-Wai. He had called him earlier to meet up today at the coffee shop. He walked in and noticed Chiu- Wai sitting by the window. He walked over and took across from him.  
  
"I already ordered the coffee for you." Chiu-Wai said.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and took a sip. "Thanks, sorry if I was late."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. So why'd you call me out today?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know what you were planning to do now that the whole situation with the Triads is finally over."  
  
"First I'm going to quit the force, which is what I'm planning to do later today. Then I'm just going to spend the rest of my life with my family. I was planning on staying in Japan for a while at the end of this month. I heard it's very nice there and plus I'm kinda tired of Hong Kong."  
  
Fujitaka took another sip and grinned. "I see, I guess I'll be seeing you around then."  
  
"Huh?" Chiu-Wai was confused, but chuckled when he remembered. "Oh right, you live in Japan. I completely forgot. I guess I will be seeing you around. By the way, how old is your daughter?"  
  
"You mean Sakura? She's 5 years old this year." Fujitaka said.  
  
Chiu-Wai was somewhat surprised. "Interesting, that's the same age as my son, Syaoran. Maybe they'll become good friends if they met."  
  
Fujitaka thought a bit and smiled. "Maybe, I guess we'll see the day they meet."  
  
Chiu-Wai smiled back and nodded. Chiu-Wai felt that a great burden has finally washed off of him. No more undercover, no more Triads and no more Yue. Now he can finally focus on the two most important people in his life, his wife, Yelan, and his son, Syaoran. To him, this was a new beginning...  
  
**A/N**: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote in my life. I watched Infernal Affairs like 6x and I'm still not tired of it lol. But after I watched part II about 3x, out of the blue, this idea popped into my head, a CCS fic but with an Infernal Affairs feeling to it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try and write the 2nd chapter as fast as possible. Thank you for reading! 


	2. The Beginning of Times II

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Infernal Affairs. For those who do not know, "Infernal Affairs" is the current hit movie in Hong Kong starring Andy Lau and Tony Leung. Highly Recommended.  
  
Infernal Affairs  
  
The Beginning of Times (Part II)  
  
Chiu-Wai and Fujitaka were still at the coffee shop, talking about Chiu- Wai's future in Japan.  
  
"You think you can get me a house?" Chiu-Wai asked.  
  
"Like a big house?"  
  
"No, like a plain 2 floor house. Doesn't have to be too nice, I can always remodel it."  
  
"That's sort of like my house then. Sure, I'll see what I can do. Wouldn't want you to start a new life in Japan with no house." Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"Oh, and be sure that it's near Sakura trees. It would be a waste to have a house where there's no Sakura trees around." Chiu-Wai stated.  
  
"My, you sure are picky for someone who didn't care about almost anything.  
  
Chiu-Wai turned to the voice with an annoyed look on his face. "Nobody asked you, Kaho."  
  
A tall woman with long brown hair approached the two and sat down next to them. "Mou, is that any way to speak to your boss's fiancé?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Chiu-Wai's attention turned towards the window and plainly responded, "Well, I don't work for the Triads anymore."  
  
"Alright you two." Fujitaka nervously said. "You called suddenly and said you wanted to meet so I thought it would've been a perfect time to thank you for your help. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have had enough evidence to arrest Yue. But, why did you turn on your own fiancé?"  
  
Kaho sighed but smiled again. "It was for the family's sake. I didn't mind the fact that he was slightly involved with the Triads, but when I found out that he lead the Triads...that was too much for me. I began to think about my son, Eriol, and how Yue can ruin his future. He might only be 5 right now but Yue can be a big impact on his life. I don't want my son to have anything to do with the Triads."  
  
Chiu-Wai repeated that last line in his head. "I don't want my son to have anything to do with the Triads." That was exactly how he felt.  
  
Kaho sighed again and continued. "I began to think what was best for Eriol, and that was for Yue to not be part of his life. And that's why I helped you guys..."  
  
Fujitaka folded his arms and nodded. "I see...you made the right decision Kaho, don't regret it."  
  
Kaho turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't."  
  
Chiu-Wai smirked. "By the way, is it okay for you to come see us like this? You could've been followed you know."  
  
"It's okay, I was on my way to pick up Eriol from school anyway. Well, I'll be going now. I probably won't be able to see you guys again, so, goodbye."  
  
Fujitaka smiled and said, "Goodbye. Have a safe trip and thanks again."  
  
Chiu-Wai simply waved and Kaho left.  
  
Kaho walked to her Benz and sat in the backseat. "Sorry to keep you waiting Terada, to Eriol's school please."  
  
"Yes ma'am." the driver said.  
  
Chiu-Wai watched as the car drove away. Kaho's betrayal to Yue seemed very fishy to him. But from what she just told them, her betrayal seemed reasonable. However, the Triads will eventually find out about this, and when that happens, Kaho and her son will be in great danger. But this was the police's business, not his. Now he's just an average joe.  
  
Chiu-Wai took one last sip of his coffee and said, "That reminds me, I gotta go pick up Syaoran. You have nothing to do tonight right? Why don't you come by so we can discuss the whole house thing with Yelan too?"  
  
"Hm...alright, I just have to make one stop at the office." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then." Chiu-Wai walked out of the shop and straight to his own black Benz, which he received from Yue years back. Of course, he pays for the insurance now. He took a glance at the digital clock displayed in the car. "Almost time for Syaoran to get out of school. Better hurry." he said to himself. Chiu-Wai drove up to the school's entrance and waited. He knew he was on time since the parents were just arriving to pick up their children. He parked the car and walked towards the school. He searched through the herd of kids until he finally found his own kid, the little boy that had the same color hair and the same type of eyes as his father.  
  
Chiu-Wai walked up to his son and before he could even say anything, his boy was already hugging his leg.  
  
"Dad!" Syaoran cried happily. Chiu-Wai smiled and kneeled down to pick him up. "Hey kiddo, how was school today?" he asked. "It was fun! Where's mom?" Syaoran asked. Chiu-Wai placed his son back on ground level. "Mom's at home making tonight's dinner. C'mon let's go home okay?" "Okay!" Syaoran said while following his dad back to the car.  
  
On the ride home, Syaoran happened to come by a certain topic that interested Chiu-Wai while he spoke about everything that happened in school.  
  
"-and then Mrs. Kwok asked what we wanted to be when we grow up."  
  
Chiu-Wai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what did you say you wanted to be when you grew up?" Chiu-Wai began to somewhat panic in his mind. Please don't say police officer. Please don't say police officer. Please tell me you want to be a power ranger or something.  
  
"Me? I said...I wanted to grow up to be a police officer!" Syaoran responded.  
  
Chiu-Wai's breathing stopped for a second upon hearing that response.  
  
"Um...Syaoran...why do you want to be a police officer?"  
  
"Because I want to be a good people."  
  
Chiu-Wai chuckled. "Good Person, not good people."  
  
"Good...person...I want to be a good person!" Syaoran said proudly.  
  
Chiu-Wai remembered the time he said those exact same words to the academy, 10 years ago. Chiu-Wai sighed and dropped the topic. He thought, maybe when he grows up, he'll want to be something else instead.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window and cried, "We're home, we're home!"  
  
Chiu-Wai smiled and parked the car. The two of them walked into the fancy apartment and got on the elevator. They waited until the digital number reached 12 and the elevator stopped. They walked down the hall and stopped at door 1201.  
  
Once they got in, Syaoran ran to greet his mother.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"Welcome back, Syaoran!" Yelan said when stepping out of the kitchen. She kneeled down and gave her son a peck on the cheek. "Alright, go eat your lunch."  
  
"Do I get a peck too?" Chiu-Wai asked with a smirk.  
  
Yelan smiled and gave her husband a peck on the cheek as well.  
  
Chiu-Wai sat down on the couch and asked, "Fujitaka is planning to come by tonight. We're gonna discuss about the house in Japan. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Yelan sat down next to him and said, "Of course, he should have dinner with us while he's here."  
  
Chiu-Wai smiled at his wife and watched as his son ate while watching T.V. Their apartment was pretty big compared to others in Hong Kong. Not a lot of kids have their own rooms at age 5 like Syaoran did. But soon, they'll continue their lives in a new house and a new surrounding. Japan.  
  
Fujitaka finally finished all the paperwork in his office. He stretched and looked at the time. "Almost time to meet up at Chiu-Wai's house." he said. Suddenly, he began to feel a little homesick and decided to call home. He picked up the receiver, dialed the numbers, and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Konban Wa, Nadeshiko speaking."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Konban Wa, Honey."  
  
"Fuji! How are you in Hong Kong? When are you coming home? We miss you very much!"  
  
"I'm doing great. We finally arrested Yue so I'll be coming home very soon. How are you and Sakura-chan?"  
  
"We're okay, but you should really come home! Mou, Sakura-chan really wants to see her father!"  
  
"Hai hai, by the way Nadeshiko-san, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you help me check if that house near ours is still for sale? Chiu-Wai and his family are planning to move to Japan very soon and they need a house near Sakura trees." Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
Nadeshiko giggled and said, "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Neh, there's someone here who really wants to talk to you. Here you go Sakura-chan." Fujitaka can hear her little daughter struggling to hold onto the phone on the other end. He smiled at this.  
  
"O-Otou-san??" Sakura shyly said.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How's my little girl?"  
  
"I'm okay! How is otou-san?"  
  
"Otou-san is doing okay too."  
  
"When is otou-san coming home? I miss you."  
  
"Otou-san will be coming home very soon. Is there anything otou-san can get you from Hong Kong?"  
  
"Nope, I just want you to come home. Oka-san says it's time for bed, good night otou-san!"  
  
"Good night Sakura-chan, sweet dreams!"  
  
"Bye bye"  
  
Fujitaka could hear the receiver hang up, so he did the same. He sighed and thought about how he really wanted to be with Nadeshiko and tuck in Sakura with her. "Well, time to go." He left the building and drove off to Chiu- Wai's house.  
  
When he arrived, Syaoran greeted him. Yelan and Chiu-Wai insisted that Fujitaka have dinner with them to the point he couldn't refuse. They began to talk about their plans in Japan at the dinner table.  
  
"So I called Nadeshiko and asked her to check the house nearby. Don't worry, Sakura trees are all around it." Fujitaka said with a smirk.  
  
Chiu-Wai laughed and said, "Thanks a lot."  
  
"You have a daughter the same age as Syaoran, am I correct?" Yelan questioned.  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Yup, her name is Sakura."  
  
Yelan turned to Syaoran and said, "Did you hear that, Syaoran? When we move to Japan, you'll get to meet Mr. Kinomoto's daughter, Sakura. Maybe you'll end up being good friends with her."  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said with a puzzled look.  
  
The T.V. suddenly grabbed everyone's attention, except Syaoran.  
  
The news reporter continued to speak, "Triad Boss, Yue Clow, was finally put to rest today. Yue was charged with drug possession and murders that dated back to 1980. In court, Yue claimed that he didn't commit any of the murders, but the evidence told a different story."  
  
Far away, this same news report was being watched in the Clow mansion.  
  
Reed glared at the television set as it showed scenes of his brother in trial. He watched as his brother hung his head low as he received his verdict. Reed sighed and got out of his seat. He walked over to the window and looked at the view.  
  
"Yue, my brother, I'm proud of what you have done for the family so far. You made all of Asia know just how powerful the Clows were." Reed began to pour himself a glass of wine. "I remember you discussing this last deal with me before you left. It was perfect. Flawless." He takes a sip from the glass while still focusing on the night sky.  
  
"Flawless..." he repeated. He then raised his eyebrows in realization. "Someone must've knew about this plan and reported it to the police. Someone from the inside...an undercover? The only people who knew about this deal was me, my brother...and my wife."  
  
Reed turned back to look at the television set, which was now showing other news. "Yue, I being your younger brother, will find out who planned against you and avenge you." He raises his glass of wine in front of him. "Until then, may you Rest in Peace." He finishes the glass.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! Sorry people if I'm going a little slow. The focus will soon turn to SS so bare with me please? 


	3. The Beginning of Times III

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Infernal Affairs. For those who do not know, "Infernal Affairs" is the current hit movie in Hong Kong starring Andy Lau and Tony Leung. Highly Recommended.  
  
Infernal Affairs  
  
The Beginning of Times (Part III)  
  
Tomoeda, Japan  
  
Nadesico soon found out that the house next door was on sale and quickly contacted Chiu-Wai, who purchased it without a second thought. Chiu-Wai has finally arrived in Tomoeda, along with his family and Fujitaka.  
  
Chiu-Wai and his family were standing outside of their new home. It was a two floor house with a nice lawn and balcony. The moving men had just arrived, bringing along all the new furniture that was ordered.  
  
Yelan turned to her son. "Syaoran, from now on, this will be our home. You like it?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Syaoran simply nodded since he was still in awe of the size of the house. "wow..." he said.  
  
Syaoran's focus soon went from the house to a little girl standing in front of the house next door.  
  
The little girl had brown hair and big emerald eyes. She ran around the lawn cheerfully in her pink dress. Syaoran continued to watch her.  
  
The little girl soon noticed Syaoran's stare and turned to him. "Konnichiwa!" she said with a smile. Syaoran quickly turned his attention back to the house. The little girl blinked in confusion. "Ho-eh"  
  
A young woman with beautiful long hair walked up to the little girl. The little girl looked up at the woman and said, "Mommy Mommy, who's that man over there with Daddy?" She pointed at the direction where Fujitaka, Chiu- Wai and the moving men were talking. Her mother smiled and replied," That's Daddy's best friend, Mr. Li. Let's go meet them, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura held onto her mother's hand and walked with her. Syaoran noticed the little girl walking towards him and quickly hid behind his mother.  
  
Yelan turned to his son and said, "Don't be shy Syaoran, c'mon and meet the neighbors."  
  
The woman walked over and immediately hugged Yelan. "Welcome home Yelan! It's been such a long time!" Yelan smiled and hugged back. "Yes, it has been a long time. Thank you so much for finding us such a nice home. How've you been, Nadeshiko-san?"  
  
While the mothers were having their conversation, Syaoran remained silent to try and not grab attention. That couldn't fool little Sakura.  
  
Sakura slowly crept behind Syaoran and screamed, "Konnichiwa!!" Syaoran jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to find Sakura laughing.  
  
"Mou, you almost scared me to death! Syaoran said. "You didn't answer me before, so me thought you didn't hear me." Sakura replied. Sakura put out her hand with a bright smile. "Konnichiwa, my name is Sakura Kinomoto! Let's be friends!" Syaoran looked at the hand, and soon shook it, returning the smile. "My name is Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Neh, wanna go inside and look at the new house??" Syaoran asked. "Eh...ok!" Sakura replied.  
  
The two of them simultaneously began to run to the house. "Don't disturb the moving men!" Chiu-Wai cried when he saw two figures run past him. "Haiii!" the two of them answered.  
  
Both of them ran inside the house and simultaneously said, "I win!".  
  
"Noooo, I won! I got here first!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "DID TOO!"  
  
Syaoran glared. Sakura glared back.  
  
After 5 minutes of glaring, Syaoran sighed and gave up. "Okay, Sakura won" Sakura jumped in victory. "Yay! I won!"  
  
Fujitaka and Chiu-Wai stood behind doorway. "What are you two doing?" Chiu- Wai asked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up at his face and sweatdropped. "Nothinggg" they replied. Chiu-Wai smiled and knelt down to look at Sakura. "You must be Sakura-chan. I'm Syaoran's father, Mr. Li. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hai! Nice to meet you!" Sakura replied.  
  
Chiu-Wai looked over at his son and turned back to Sakura. "Please take care of my son, he gets into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Mou" Syaoran grumbled with his arms crossed while Sakura giggled.  
  
His father chuckled at his son's expressoin. "If you want to know where your room is, it's upstairs and to the right of the bathroom."  
  
"REMATCH! 1, 2 ,3 GO!" Syaoran cried while running upstairs. "NO FAIR!!" Sakura cried while chasing him.  
  
Both fathers chuckled. "I guess they already became good friends." Fujitaka said. "Yea...I'm bored, let's go help the moving men." Chiu-Wai said. Fujitaka sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat together in the middle of the big empty room. Syaoran blinked and shouted, "Hello!" The room echoed back. "Cooool" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura seemed interested and tried it herself. "Waho!" The room brought back the same results.  
  
"Helloooo!" "Wahooo!" "Hellooo!" "Wahooo!"  
  
This went on like that for quite awhile until they both got tired. They lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, side by side.  
  
"Nehhh" Sakura began. "Syaoran-kun, what's your favorite color? Mine is pink!" "Pink?? Mine is green." Syaoran answered.  
  
After many many questions, the two of them fell asleep next to each other.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong... Clow Mansion  
  
Terada, Mizuki's driver, stood in front of Reed's desk, and behind it, was Reed.  
  
"So Terada, on the days before my brother got arrested, what kind of places did Kaho tell you to drive her to?"  
  
Terada stood sternly and answered, "To here, Eriol's school, and the police station a few times."  
  
"The police station? What business does she have in the police station?" Reed asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm not sure sir." Terada simply replied.  
  
"Did she go anywhere odd recently?" Reed continued to question.  
  
"Hm...only place other than the regular stops would be at a coffee place." Terada said while rubbing his chin.  
  
"That is all then, you may go." Reed said.  
  
Terada bows and starts to leave. While opening the door, he turns back to Reed. "Ah yes, I do remember one thing." This got Reed's attention.  
  
"I remember seeing one of our cars outside the coffee place other than the one I was driving."  
  
Reed's eyes widened.  
  
Terada left after finishing.  
  
That means that one of our men took part in the arrest of my brother. Could be an undercover. I must find out who it is. Only way to find that out is by getting it out of Kaho.  
  
Reed takes out his cell and dials a number.  
  
"Hello Honey, can you please come by the mansion? Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you that's all. Alright, I'll see you in a few."  
  
Reed closed the cell while his expression turned serious.  
  
Back in Japan... Dinnertime at Syaoran's house  
  
After all the furniture were moved, the Li family and the Kinomoto family decided to have dinner together. Syaoran and Sakura spent the past 5 hours sleeping.  
  
Syaoran placed the bowl back on the table and said, "I'm full!" "Me too!" Sakura followed. Syaoran ran to the living room. "Let's go watch TV!" "Yay!" Sakura replied. Their parents watched as their kids ran off to play while they took their time finishing. Chui-Wai chuckled. "I wish I could've played all I want when I was their age. Now that we're in Japan, Syaoran won't have to go through the same hardships that I went through back in Hong Kong. It's a lot more peaceful here in Japan. And for that, I thank you, Fujitaka-san, Nadesico-san, for making it possible."  
  
Fujitaka and Nadesico smiled at the couple in front of them. "That's what friends are for. We will continue to look after each other just like in Hong Kong." Fujitaka said.  
  
Chiu-Wai went to watch the children after he and the rest finished cleaning up.  
  
He sat on the couch and was surprised when he saw what was on TV.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were glued to the television set. They were watching Cops.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you watching?" Chiu-Wai asked in a unsteady voice.  
  
"I'm watching what I want to be when I grow up!"  
  
TV: "PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW! I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP! BANG"  
  
Chiu-Wai quickly changed the channels despite the moans and groans he received from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
TV: "Coming up next! Paris and Nicole return on The Simple Life 2!"  
  
What is up with all these weird shows on American Television? Chiu-Wai thought.  
  
"Chiu-Wai! Come over here, I need your help", Yelan said from the kitchen. "Coming!"  
  
Chiu-Wai left the controller unprotected.  
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed the controller and began channel surfing until he stopped on a certain one.  
  
TV: "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THIS?? STONE COLD STUNNER! AUSTIN DELIVERED A STONE COLD STUNNER!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in interest until the TV flicked off. He turned around to see Chiu-Wai holding onto the remote.  
  
"I think it's almost time to get ready for bed." He said.  
  
"Ehhh...but dad, I'm not sleepy."  
  
"But Sakura is." Chiu-Wai replied.  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep next to Syaoran without him even realizing since he was busy watching wrestling.  
  
Back in Hong Kong...  
  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about. I was only talking to a few of my friends at the coffee place." Kaho replied nervously.  
  
"Really? Does one of your friend's work for me?" Reed asked coldly.  
  
Kaho stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me!" Reed yelled.  
  
"...No" Kaho mumbled.  
  
"You better be telling me the truth. Cause if your not." Reed takes out a gun and points it at Kaho. "You of all people should know. In the Clow family, family means a lot. I will not mind killing my own wife just to avenge my brother."  
  
Kaho swallowed hard when she saw the gun. After a period of silence, she whispered, "...Chiu-Wai."  
  
Reed's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Please repeat that."  
  
"Chiu-Wai..." Kaho repeated.  
  
"Is he an undercover?! Is he responsible for my brother's arrest?!" Reed screamed.  
  
Kaho backed up to the wall in fear. She nodded to the question.  
  
"Chiu-Wai...one of my brother's most trusted men." Reed mumbled.  
  
Reed began to calm down and placed the gun down. He looked his wife's frightened expression and turned away. "You can go now. Thank you for your help."  
  
Kaho quickly left without a word.  
  
After she left, Reed took out his cell and called Terada. "I'm sorry Terada, it might be hard for you. Again, I'm sorry."  
  
Kaho quickly grabbed Eriol's hand, who was waiting outside, and walked towards the limo.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush, Mom?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hurry son, we might be in danger." Kaho tightened her grip on Eriol's hand as they walked faster to the limo.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait Ter-..." Kaho gasped when she saw Terada pointing a gun at Eriol through the limo window.  
  
"I'm sorry Mizuki-san. It's part of my job."  
  
Without thinking, Kaho shoves her son out of the way and takes the bullets.  
  
"MOM!!!!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Kaho fell to the floor after being fired at the chest. "Run...Eriol..."  
  
Eriol's widened eyes turned from his dying mother to the gun that shot his mother, being pointed at him.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Wake up Mom! Wake up!" he cried while shaking his mother. Not knowing what to do, he closed his eyes and began to scream.  
  
Suddenly, he heard gunshots and glass breaking.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Terada...dead.  
  
He turned to see Reed holding the gun that shot him.  
  
Reed ran to Eriol and hugged him.  
  
"Thank god your safe, my son!" Reed cried.  
  
Eriol hugged back and began to cry. "Mom...she's....she's..." Tears were dripping from his face.  
  
Reed patted Eriol's back, hoping to comfort him. "It's okay it's okay. From now on...I will take care of you. I will be your father."  
  
He looked back at the dead body of his wife, and smirked.  
  
Police and Ambulance sirens can be heard coming from the distance.  
  
Back in Japan...  
  
Syaoran does a kick and screams, "Stone Cold Stunner!" He falls on his butt. "Ow..."  
  
"Go to bed Syaoran!" Chiu-Wai screamed from the other room.  
  
"Hai...Mou..." He gets back up and does another kick, and falls down.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran quickly pulled up his sheets and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Thank you again for reading! Again, Sorry if I'm going a little slow. Please review! 


End file.
